Jak stworzyć artykuł postaci? - Poradnik by Ptysieł
Informacje Witam wam wszystkich!:D Dzisiaj przychodzę do was z poradnikiem jak tworzyć artykuły dla waszych postaci, wraz z instrukcją o szablonach itp. NIE BĘDZIE tutaj porad co zrobić aby postać była ciekawa i rozwinięte, po prostu, nie szukaj ich tutaj, a w tym poradniku. Tutaj będą sprawy czysto techniczne. :) UWAGA! BĘDZIE TO PORADNIK DO TRYBU ŹRÓDŁOWEGO! Budowa artykułu Zacznijmy więc od tego jak artykuł wyglądać powinien. Nie ma oczywiście żadnych ograniczeń, broń boże, ale jak już mówiłam - jest to poradnik, więc trzeba to uwzględnić. Nasz artykuł składać się będzie z: *infoboksu *Krótkiej notki o postaci *nagłówki *oddzielnych stron na cytaty i/lub galerię (opcjonalnie) infoboks Zaczynamy od infoboksu. Nie można pominąć faktu, że informacje o nim mają już swoje miejsce, a znajdują się one o tutaj. Wszystko zostało powiedziane, jednak i tutaj to zawrę. W infoboksie umieszczamy tylko to co chcemy, to, że tamta strona mówi inaczej nic nie oznacza, ba, są artykuły bez infoboksu, powiem nawet więcej, jeden z nich jest w kategorii wzorowych artykułów, więc jest to dostatecznym powodem, aby się nie zmuszać. Możesz zawsze napisać "brak informacji", "brak danych", zbyć wszystkich wymownym "???", zostawić puste pole, albo po prostu wpisać coś innego. Nic ciebie nie ogranicza! Najważniejszym aspektem jest zdjęcie, które prosiłabym jednak dodawać, jeżeli takowe jest w posiadaniu. Można dodać także parę obrazków. notka o postaci Coś krótkiego, postać w skrócie. Nie przesadzamy, od jednej do trzech linijek się postarajmy. Co tutaj piszemy? hm, weźmy za przykład takiego Jana Kowalskiego. Piszemy: Jan Kowalski - trzydziestoletni nauczyciel matematyki w szkole A co nam wyjdzie? Jan Kowalski - trzydziestoletni nauczyciel matematyki w szkole Dokładnie, nie musimy pisać niczego więcej. Jest to głównie estetyczne, gdyż pisząc długie artykuły spis treści zasłania całą, no cóż, treść, nie ukrywajmy. To jednak jest nad nagłówkami, przez co jest on nad spisem treści, dzięki czemu osoba czytająca wie, że COŚ czyta. :3 nagłówki Nagłówki to kwestia gdzie można się wbrew pozorom rozpisać, ale także i to skrócić do minimum. Zacznijmy od tego jak to cudo się tworzy! NAGŁÓWEK1 - nagłówki główne 'NAGŁÓWEK2' - nagłówki pod nagłówkami głównymi (z pogrubieniem) NAGŁÓWEK2 - nagłówki pod nagłówkami głównymi (bez pogrubienia) 'NAGŁÓWEK3' - nagłówki pod nagłówkami dwa (z pogrubieniem) NAGŁÓWEK3 - nagłówki pod nagłówkami dwa (bez pogrubienia) etc. Rozumiemy już zależność, prawda? Każdy "=" wpisujemy po dwóch stronach, a wtedy będzie to nagłówek pod nagłówkiem o mniejszej ilości tego cuda. Tyle? tyle! Przejdźmy więc do zastosowania! Podstawowymi nagłówkami, które robimy prawie zawsze są te: *wygląd *osobowość *historia *zainteresowania *relacje *ciekawostki Po co robić więcej, co? A no po to, aby upchać tam większa ilość jakże niezbędnych informacji! Tak jak już mówiłam, więcej info odnajdziesz tutaj, ale speszjal for ju, dam wam listę kategorii, które możecie jeszcze zrobić przykładowo. Oczywiście - nie ograniczajmy się! Jeżeli masz jakiś pomysł to śmiało, dodać go, im więcej tym lepiej! Spis kategorii: *umiejętności *wszelkie rzeczy z infoboksu (wyjaśnienie) *dieta *podkategorie (jak np: wygląd kiedy był młodszy/osobowość kiedy był młodszy) *zdrowie *rodowód *credits (w przypadku tworzenia np postaci w kisekae, albo innym kreatorze) *galeria *cytaty *predyspozycje *preferencje Jak widać, troszeczkę tego jest, starałam się te najnormalniejsze i najbardziej przydatne podawać. Tak czy owak, jak już wspominałam, polecam z tym poeksperymentować. W nagłówkach się nie ograniczamy do, no, niczego! To główne źródło bajtów, piszemy co nam do główki wpadnie i pamiętajmy o tym! Oddzielne strony Czytając niektóre artykuły, jak na przykład Kuro można zauważyć, że galeria, jak i cytaty są zrobione oddzielnie, w osobnych artykułach. Dlaczego? Jak? Już śpieszę z wyjaśnieniami! Galeria i cytaty były bardzo duże, więc zostały umieszczone w oddzielnych artykułach. Proste, nieprawdaż? Aby użyć tego cuda wklepujemy szablon "tab". Możemy go użyć normalnie, jednak ja mówię wam jak to działa w trybie źródłowym. Uwaga, uwaga, cóż to za zaskoczenie, żadnych linków, wow! O dziwo - tworzą sięsame, potem tylko tam wszystko dodajemy. Jeżeli chcemy coś jeszcze to piszemy "tab4 = " i tak dalej, i tak dalej. WAŻNE ABY ZNAJDOWAŁO SIĘ TO NA POCZĄTKU ARTYKUŁU! kategorie Czyli małe info jak dodawać kategorie w trybie źródłowym. Wpisujemy w skrócie: Kategoria: Rozumiemy się, prawda? :3 To jest więc tak w skrócie jak to zrobić! ^^ bay! :D Kategoria:Poradniki